


I'll Be Your Blanket

by quinziggle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Spooning, andy ships it, i was sleepy and this just happened, late night journeys, patrick is a sweetheart, pete you perv, prehiatus FOB, sleepy patrick, squishy tummies are fuckin adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Days: Sleepy Patrick and Insomniac Pete cuddle together. Patrick likes it more than he's willing to admit. Pete just wants to get some... sleep, that is. Andy and Joe want no part in the whole thing (except perhaps to take embarrassing pictures).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts).



> I'm not sure what this is... *edit* I was super tired when i wrote this, and it was like a year ago? but idk i kind of like the style so i probs won't delete it

The bus is moving, the rhythmical thrum of the road beneath him rumbling in his bones.

Outside, the sky is speckled with stars, a silver slice of moon casting glowing waves of light over his face.

Pete traces a finger over the window, almost surprised when it doesn't come back coated in liquid starlight. 

A few seats away, Joe sleeps; slumped against his window, headphones firmly jammed in.

Pete can almost taste the vibrations of the music.  
He taps his fingers to an imaginary beat, humming along under his breath.  
The moon slides over his face and for a second, the bus is flooded with soft white light.

Across the aisle, however, is the real beauty.  
Bundled into several hoodies, Patrick is nestled into his seat, arms wrapped tight around his midriff.  
Eyes closed, he breathes gently, sighing a little in his sleep.

Pete feels a ridiculous grin pulling at his lips, and yet he can't stop smiling, watching the moonlight illuminate Patrick's features.

In the light, his face scrunches up a little, and he shuffles slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. Pete can see his lips moving, and he wonders what he could be dreaming of.  
He hopes it's something good.

Pete tears his gaze away to peer outside again, fingers finding a new rhythm as they resume drumming on his leg, tapping at a stain on the denim he really hopes is milkshake.  
It feels strangely free to be the only one awake, although he longs to sleep; he can feel the tiredness prickling behind his eyelids, and there is a dead taste in the back of his throat.

He returns to gazing over the aisle, telling himself he's just making sure his friend is sleeping okay, nothing wrong with that, is there?  
The corners of his mouth soften into a smile again, as Patrick's head bumps against the seat, mouth falling open slightly as his eyelashes flutter.

He moves without realising, getting up from the seat and carefully climbing over Patrick to get to the window seat beside him.  
Patrick mumbles something unintelligible, making a vague swatting motion in Pete's direction.

Pete grins, scooting a little closer and wrapping his arms around the small singer. He wonders if he could get away with pulling him into his lap.  
Instead, his fingers find the soft curves of Patrick's sides, slipping underneath the various layers to find the warm skin beneath.

Patrick makes a tiny little humming noise, and Pete feels his heart jump in his chest.

Groping your unconscious best friend is not generally a good idea, and there is a little voice telling him to stop because Patrick will be so fucking mad when he wakes up... but the temptation of a sleepy Patrick in his arms is too much, and with some effort he manages to drag the singer into his lap, leaning over to drop a tiny kiss onto the little sliver of skin between Patrick's jaw and neck. 

Pete is ridiculously pleased with himself at the resulting sigh, placing another kiss, this one a little longer, in the same spot. 

His hands sneak a little further under Patrick's shirt, gently stroking over his tummy. Pete nuzzles his face into Patrick's neck and inhales; he can smell the faintest trace of fruity shampoo and something else that he can't describe as anything but Patrick.

"...ete..." Shit. Shit shit shit. Pete tenses, praying that Patrick won't be too mad. "...fricking perv..." Patrick mumbles, snuggling closer. 

Pete feels his heart soaring, smiling uncontrollably as he continues to leave kisses on Patrick's soft skin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun rises, Andy wakes Joe.  
In a quieter voice than normal, he whispers for him to look. Behind them, Pete is snoring, face pressed into Patrick's shoulder, legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

Patrick frowns at them, a faint blush on his face.  
"Don't ask," he grumbles, thumb stroking Pete's hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
